fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina (Earth-01)
Regina '''(Born: February1, 1401), the Evil Queen of the Silver Realm, is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina cased a Dark Curse to release an ancient evil who proceeded to conquer the Homelands, with Regina as his lover. History Early life Regina was the daughter of Heinrich, the fifth son of King Heidrich of Stroh, and his wife Cora, the daughter of a poor miller and secretly a witch. While Cora revealed to her family she was a witch, causing them to be frightened and bewildered by the power she commanded, few others were aware of her mystical abilities. Prior to her conception, her mother sought to conceive a daughter who she could marry off to Prince Wendell of the Silver Realm, in an attempt to seize the kingdom from his parents King Whitney and Queen Ashley out of vengeance for Whitney abandoning her to marry Ashley. Cora used magic to ensure that she would birth a daughter, but in doing so yielded unforeseen consequences: she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Abusing her children physically and psychically, Cora channeled her bitterness into molding Regina into an elegant and proper young lady to be a puppet in her schemes. As a child, her mother's frequent use of magic and underhanded manipulation strongly influenced Regina to do the same. Although Regina expressed an interest in witchcraft, being born with an aptitude for wielding magical energy, her mother felt Regina would use such power to rebel and refused to let her cultivate it. A comely girl, Regina was emotionally unstable and, unable to recognize her own beauty, entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and became eisoptrophobic. Bullied and teased by other aristocrats who viewed Regina and her brother, Rex, as inferior for having a miller's daughter for a mother, Regina grew resentful and bitter, and fantasized about becoming a queen and great sorceress to be admired, respected, and exact retribution on her tormentors. Her only refuge from her stifled existence lay in tending to the apple orchards that surrounded her parent's estate with her brother. 1408 Feeling her husband an obstacle in her plans, Cora secretly used dark magic to kill him and take full control over his estate and wealth. 1419 On their eighteenth birthday, Rex, in trying to save his sister from her self-loathing and low self-esteem, gifted Regina a quicksilver mirror he found tempering in the pond near their family estate and told her to see herself as he saw her; as the fairest of them all. This mirror was in fact possessed by an oracle's spirit that could speak only the truth and allowed the user to see others through reflective surfaces, but neither sibling was aware of this at the time. Regina discovered the mirror to be enchanted and kept its magical nature largely a secret, afraid it would be confiscated from her. Seeing this artifact as her means to attaining power, Regina began studying its uses. The magic mirror further built Regina’s self-worth, confirming her to actually be the fairest in the land, but also swelled her vanity. She became prideful and arrogant. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. Unbeknownst to her children, Cora cloaked herself in a glamour and infiltrated the Silver Realm's castle as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Ashley. Slowly gaining access to the entire royal family, Cora began slowly poisoning Whitney and Ashley until they died in their sleep. The denizens of the Silver Realm assumed their rulers died from a mysterious illness, and their twenty year-old son, Wendell, ascended the throne. Meanwhile, Cora began preparing Regina to entice King Wendell and, after years of her mother's harsh belittlement and constant criticism, Regina began to resent Cora. Hosting a royal ball, Cora stoked Regina's pride and vanity, manipulating Regina into seducing Wendell. Regina pretended to comfort the recently orphaned King Wendell who was charmed by Regina. As she aroused Wendell's amorous interest, Regina magic mirror informes her of her mother's plan to use her as a mere figurehead while she would rule the Silver Realm herself. Hoping to free herself from her mother's grip and wanting to rule the Silver Realm herself, Regina began plotting to overthrow Cora's tyranny. Regina used her magic mirror to locate and contact the sorceress Lauda. Reminded of her own family troubles, Lauda took pity on Regina and helped her banish Cora to Underland by teaching Regina rudimentary black magic; Regina's brother, though curious at Cora's sudden disappearance, was nonetheless thrilled to be free of her tyranny and chose not to question her disappearance. The power Regina tasted from using magic thrilled her and she apprenticed herself to Lauda. Narcissistic and headstrong, Regina centered her magics on increasing her allure so as to more easily ensnare the hearts and minds of those around her. She also took possession of her mother's arcane belongings, using them to pick up further sorcerous skills. As her obsession with gaining power grew, she became increasingly distant from her brother, who was ignorant of her mystic powers. When Regina brought up the idea of marriage to Wendell, who currently devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits, he inevitably spurned Regina's affections. Though he clearly experienced carnal pleasure with her, Wendell candidly stated to Regina that he was already betrothed to Princess Eva of a neighboring kingdom and that marrying her to merge their two kingdoms would prove far more beneficial to him as opposed to marrying Regina. Wanting to ascend the throne so she could gain greater power and wealth, Regina petitioned Lauda into providing her with a love potion and she drugged Wendell. Marrying quickly, Wendell took Regina as his new wife and queen. On her wedding day, she had her brother give her away to be married and she became queen consort to the king of the Silver Realm. After her wedding ceremony, her brother had encountered Lauda in the woods as he got lost making his way back to their ancestral home. Rex fell deeply in love with Lauda and, at her insistence, he relinquished his lofty title and gave his share of the family's estate to Regina. Regina accepted the lands and used them to expand her kingdom. 1420 When she relocated to King Wendell's castle, she brought no possessions to the castle except for her magic mirror and she regularly asked it who was the fairest in the realm, and the mirror assured her each day that she was the fairest of them all. After marrying King Wendell, Regina grew a single apple tree in the castle garden as a personal reminder of how far she had come. Regina's husband died while fighting in a righteous war in a faraway land. Feigning sorrow at her husband's passing, she used the opportunity to tax the people heavily in order to locate and purchase other magic mirrors, along with documents and artifacts of ancient alchemy, as well as rare potions and herbs with which to experiment. Establishing private laboratory facilities deep within her castle, Regina began to put her alchemical knowledge to use for personal gain. Although most of his potions' effects proved transitory, Regina discovered an elixir that could retard aging. Drinking it, she embarked on a reign of terror over the surrounding lands, expanding her kingdom and establishing five castles. 1428 Noticing the ravages of aging, Regina became obsessed permanently maintaining her beauty and experimented in summoning a demon. She succeeded in summoning the bad spirits of Hesse's Harz mountains and they offered to empower Regina, promising her eternal life and an everlasting youthful appearance, in exchange for a blood sacrifice. After capturing several young women and performing the blood sacrifice, the spirits made it to where Regina could never grow old or ugly — so long as she drains the life force of others to replenish her youth and beauty. The spirits then told Regina that she needed to sacrifice someone she loved in order to complete the transformation. Regina secretly killed her brother Rex as he was returning home to his wife and newborn babes after gathering supplies at the nearest village, and gave his soul to the spirits. To prevent Lauda from discovering her involvement, Regina manipulated Lauda into believing a group of rogue bandits that have been terrorizing her kingdom had killed Rex. Lauda quickly killed those who she thought were her husband's murders and then focused her energies on raising her twin daughters, relocating to another part of the Enchanted Forest. 1435 About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina made sure Snow White was safe and cared for, but kept her isolated from others; for the select few who did interact with Snow White, Regina pretended her niece was actually the shut-in daughter of her late husband, mainly so as to not repel any potential young male lovers. 1442 When Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, she was informed that her fourteen year-old niece, Snow White, was now fairer than even her. Regina was enraged at this usurpation, growing envious and embittered that her ragamuffin niece had seemingly taken all she worked for without even trying. Despite her promise to Lauda that she would love Snow dearly, she promptly ordered her huntsman to take her niece deep into the woods and kill Snow in secret. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow's heart. The hunter spared Snow White and she fled deep into the forest. Being presented the heart of pig by her huntsman, Regina was none the wiser and believed her niece dead. When Lauda or anyone else questioned Snow's whereabouts, Regina feigned sadness and claimed that her idiot huntsmam lost her in the woods; for Lauda in particular, Regina implied heavily that Snow ran from the huntsman in search of Lauda and Rose Red's cottage. 1443 Regina discovered that Snow White was in fact alive by consulting with the magic mirror. After killing her huntsman for lying to her, she cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman and visited the cottage of the seven dwarfs while they were away and crushed her niece's ribs with a corset. Thinking her niece dead, Regina left just before the dwarves arrived. Unintentionally, the dwarves resuscitate Snow White by ripping her corset off. Learning from her mirror this failed, Regina took advantage of Snow's hazy memory and reintroduced her glamoured-self to and tricks Snow White into using a poisoned comb. After believing Snow White dead at last, Regina takes her leave. But the dwarves arrive in time to remove the comb and, seeing the finery of the comb, strike Snow White under the assumption she stole it from among their treasures. Driven nearly insane by the mirror's news her niece still lived, Regina cloaked herself in her glamour one last time and gave her amnesiac niece a poisoned apple. Snow took a single bite of the poisoned apple and Regina held her niece in her arms until Snow fell into a deep coma. The dwarves found her and presumed her dead, dumping her body at the edge of the forest. Not long after, Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. On Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding day, Regina was caught by Charming's forces, unknowing aided by Lauda, and forced to war a pair of iron slippers heated over red-hot coals. Made to dance till she dropped dead, Regina's lifeless body was thrown into a swamp nearby. Unknown to all, however, Regina was revived by the spirits to whom she sold her soul to. Making her way to her castle, Regina seized her magic mirrors and began plotting her revenge, relocating to a remote location amidst the swamp she was revived in. Characteristics Regina is a curvaceous, exotic-looking young woman with long black hair and large brown eyes. Due to magic, her body is relatively immaculate and perfectly proportioned. 'Personality ' Regina was a complex person who grew up without the guidance of her father. Her only role model was her mother Cora, which had caused her to develop a haughty attitude and a lust for power. Despite her arrogant attiude, Regina was highly insecure regarding her physical appearence, unable to recognize her own beauty, and this made her vary vain. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acted very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Snow White above all, whose inherent magical talents and beauty she is highly jealous of. The dark mystical energies which empowered her further corrupted her and undermined her sanity; she suddenly proved sinister enough to have no qualms about killing her mother, brother, or niece. Becoming a a malevolent ruler, her royal huntsman was so fearful of Regina, he fully intended to execute the innocent Snow White. '''Abilities and paraphernalia |-|Powers= *'Life-Force Absorption:' **'Physical Enhancement:' **'Psychic Vampirism:' *'Witchcraft:' Regina was a woman of the craft. She was skilled enough in magic to cast a convincing glamour upon herself, taking the guise of an old woman. |-|Abilities= *'Master Alchemist:' *'Skilles Herebalist:' Regina was self-taught a great deal about many medicinal herbs and poisons from her mother's tomes. She used her knowledge of herbs and medicine to create a powerful colorless and odorless poison that was completely untraceable. *'High Intellect:' |-|Paraphernalia= *'Mirror of Truth:' Regina, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass. While mostly speaking in rhyme and demanding that others do the same, the mirror spoke the absolute truth and could show Regina a glimpse of whatever she wanted to see, but nothing more. *'Mirror of Remembrance:' *'Mirror of Forgetfulness:' *'Mirror of Travel:' *'Cora's Grimoire:' *'Arsenal of alchemical potions:' Category:Earth-01